My Buffy Part 2
by darkangel494
Summary: Title might change. This is a sequal to my story My Buffy. CHAPTER 9
1. Chapter 1

Buffy and Willow 

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! **

**Pairings: Buffy and Willow**

**Summary: Buffy and Willow start their live together. Sequel to My Buffy. **

**AN: Story is told from Willow's POV**

……………

**Chapter 1: The day after**

**Buffy's house**

I can't believe it, after all these years I am finally going to have the women I've always wanted. Nothing against Tara or Kennedy, I loved them both, but neither of the compared to Buffy. Buffy was, is my ultimate goal, even though she always came on as straight, everyone has a little bit of gayness in them and she was no different. She just needed someone to bring it out in her.

As I walk into her house now everything seems different, like it has more life to it. Of course it isn't the house that was on Rovello Drive way back when but it still has the Buffy feel to it. And I hope one day I'll be able to make it have a little bit of a Willowy feel.

"Hey Will, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked as she came walking down the stairs. Did she honestly not know why I was here, why I am standing in her living room looking at her with my eyes? Okay a little over dramatic Willow. "Earth to Willow," she said to me as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Um, hey Buffy," I said as I looked at her amazing hazel eyes. I have gotten lost in them so many times I've lost count. "I just came to see my amazing new girlfriend," I said as I try to wrap my arms around her but she pulls away. I look at her hurt.

"Dawn's home," Buffy said looking around.

"You mean she doesn't know?" I asked.

"No she doesn't know, she wasn't at the wedding remember," She tells me and I try not to look hurt but I know I'm failing miserably. "Plus I'm new at this…" she tells me.

"Buffy we have been thinking about doing this for awhile now," I tell her. "That's why I broke it off with Kennedy, so I could be with you," I tell. "I mean I understand if your not ready for heavy stuff, but Buffy…"

"I'm not ready at all," she tells me. "Willow I haven't been gay that long, and I honestly don't know if I am. All I can say is that I do love you, in more that a friend way, but I need to work slowly into the other stuff." She says.

What's her deal? I just shake my head and I turn and walk out the door. Sometime I honestly don't get her. I mean one moment she is ready to jump into a relationship and then they next she is suddenly all shy and distant. Why did I want to be with her so badly?

……………………

**AN: I hope it was worth the wait. This is how all the chapters will be, short and sweet, straight to the point. I hope that's okay with you guys. If you ask for them longer I'll try my best but the longer they are the longer they take to update,**

**Next update June 12th. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Buffy and Willow **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! **

**Pairings: Buffy and Willow**

**Summary: Buffy and Willow start their live together. Sequel to My Buffy. **

**AN: Story is told from Willow's POV**

……………………

**Chapter 2: Problems**

……………………

**I don't know what made me think that everything was going to be easy. That we would go from being friend to being lovers. I mean I know she loves me but she hasn't showed. Not with a simple holding hands or even a kiss on the cheek. I mean am I asking too much? Do I expect too much from her so soon? **

**I know she hasn't been gay that long, what forty eight hours, but still. She's the one that wanted this. She's the one that at my wedding told me she loved me and that I should marry Kennedy. What was I thinking was it just a spur of the moment thing and now she's having regrets?**

**When I woke up this morning she wasn't there. I know she has to be to work at six in the morning but she didn't even leave a note. She didn't even kiss me on the cheek, which would have waked me. We are sleeping in the same bed, which isn't weird since we used to do it as friends. But everything is different now. She knows what I feel for her and she knows that I want more than just friendship. **

**I get out of bed and walk downstairs. When I enter the kitchen I see Dawn standing in the kitchen, she looked over at him with saddened eyes. I know that she knows that Buffy isn't being the right kind of girlfriend. Now don't get wrong I don't want to push her but she isn't even trying, she is just dismissing it, not wanting to deal with. **

"**Morning Dawnie," I said as I walked into the kitchen and sat at the island. **

"**Want something to eat?" she asked me. I smiled and nodded my head. She got me a bowel of fruity pebbles, which she knew were my favorite. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I ask her. **

"**Yeah I'm just waiting for my ride," she said as she looked at me. "Don't worry Will, she'll come around." She told me. I smiled as she walked out of the kitchen. "See you later," Dawn said as he walk out of the house. **

**Once again I am alone, I look around the kitchen and I can't help but remember all the good time me, Buffy and Dawn had here. We always lived a carefree life, outside the slayer life or course. We never cared what anyone thought about us and that's what made us so easy to get along with. **

**I got up and walked out of the kitchen. Just as I was about to go upstairs there was a knock at the door and when I went to open I stopped. I looked out the little window and who I saw shocked me to now end. What was she doing her? Come on Willow you knew you'd have to confront her sooner or later," I told myself. I opened the door with a fake smile on my face. "Hey Kennedy."**

……………………

**AN: I hope you liked it…until next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Buffy and Willow **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! **

**Pairings: Buffy and Willow**

**Summary: Buffy and Willow start their live together. Sequel to My Buffy. **

**AN: Story is told from Willow's POV**

……………………

**Chapter 3: Not what you thought**

……………………

**She was here I couldn't believe it. Although I knew it was coming that didn't mean prepared for it, I'm not ready to deal with her yet. I still have to figure out what the hell is going on with me and Buffy. **

"**Willow," Kennedy said. "Can I come I think we need to talk," she sure.**

"**Sure," I say as I move over to she can come in. She walks right past me and goes and sits on the couch. I don't know why she's here or what she possibly wants to talk about. I said all I needed to say…okay maybe I didn't.**

"**I understand what you did at the alter," Kennedy said and I have to say that, that caught me by surprise. "I wasn't ready to marry you, I thought I was but I wasn't. I knew you didn't love me like you loved Tara or even Buffy. I wasn't the one you wanted and truth be told you weren't the one I wanted to be with either." She said. **

"**Excuse me?" I asked confused. I had no idea what the hell was going on. **

"**That girl that was sitting by Faith at the wedding. That was my first girlfriend, the one I told you about when we went out for the first time." She told me. **

"**The one that used you?" I asked. **

"**Yeah…well we got to talking and it turns out that she hasn't been able to stop think about me and she wanted to get back together." She said and to say I'm shocked would be an understatement. **

"**So you were with her when we were still together?" I asked. **

"**Yeah," she tells me. You think she would lie about something like that. "I wanted to tell you and we could call off the wedding but you seemed so happy I didn't want to ruin it," she said. **

"**Oh you were going to continue with the affair after we got married?" I asked. **

"**No I wasn't going to sign my name on the wedding certificate," she tells me. **

"**But Giles was marrying us, he would have known."**

"**And then that's when I was going to tell you," she told me. "I was going to sign Buffy's name because I knew from the moment that I entered you life that she loves you. She will be willing to do anything for you no matter that cause and that is the type of person that you need by your side." **

"**And what if she doesn't want me?" I asked. **

"**That's impossible," Kennedy said. "I see the way she looks at you," she added. She I didn't say anything I can see Kennedy putting the pieces together in her head. "Oh no Willow," she said. **

"**She's been totally different, it's almost like we aren't even friends anymore," I say. "We don't eve sleep in the same bed," I added. "She won't even look at me. It's like she is just now finding out that I'm gay," I continue. **

"**This is none of my business but…"**

"**Your right this isn't your business," me and Kennedy both turn around to see a very pissed off Buffy. **

…………

**AN: Hope you liked it. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buffy and Willow **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! **

**Pairings: Buffy and Willow**

**Summary: Buffy and Willow start their live together. Sequel to My Buffy. **

**AN: Story is told from Willow's POV**

………………………………

**Chapter 4: Unexpected**

………………………………

**When I saw Buffy I was like 'oh shit' but then I realized that Buffy has nothing to be jealous of. After all she doesn't even consider us a relationship, I mean come on I sleep on the freakin couch because I can't be in the same bed with her without wanting to cuddle and I know she doesn't want that. She won't even hold my hand which I don't understand since we held hands all the time as friends and now that we are in a 'relationship' she won't hold my hand…sometimes I just don't understand her. **

"**Buffy…hey," Kennedy said as she slowly stood up from the couch. And I know she is getting ready to defend herself. She to has learned when to be on defense mode around Buffy, she may act like it but she really isn't that stupid. "I was just stopping by to say hey," she added as she noticed Buffy stepping closer to her.**

**Honestly I don't know what is up with Buffy right now. I mean she is acting like a jealous girlfriend but technically she isn't even my girlfriend. She doesn't even want to be seen with me…she says she isn't ready. Yet isn't she the one that stopped my wedding and telling me that she was ready to start something with me. Well when she said start something I can't honestly tell you I didn't expect this. **

"**Really," Buffy said. "You just stopped by to say hey…for some reason I don't believe you," she said as she began walking closer to the two of us. "Because if I was you I would be pissed off because someone stole my girl," she said. **

"**The way Willow talks about you two she isn't even your girl, well at least not according to the way you act," she explained. **

**Buffy looks at me. "YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP PROBLEMS WITH HER!" she yelled and I winced. I know Buffy would never hit me on purpose so when she did it, it came as somewhat of a shock. I feel to the floor holding my face. **

**I look up and I see Kennedy charging Buffy and then I see the two of them crash through the window. I still can't believe it; Buffy hit me, on purpose. She has never done that, she didn't even want to fight me when I was evil and I wanted to destroy the world. But now she hits me because I talk about out so-called relationship to my ex. **

**At the sound of the window crashing Dawn came running into the living room from upstairs. "Willow what happened," she said when she noticed that I was holding my face. "What happened?" she asked again when I didn't answer. **

"**She hit me," I told her as I look at them. "Um…I think I'm going to go pack my things," I say as I get up. **

"**No," she pleads. "Give her one more chance," she begs but I can't because I know from the way she is acting right now that she will do it again it I don't leave. I need to leave and give her some time alone to think about something's. I walk up stairs and I hear Dawn trying to break up the fight…Good Luck Dawn.**

**AN: Sorry for the lack of updates.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Buffy**

**Buffy/Willow**

**Summary: After Willow chooses Buffy over Kennedy things don't go as expected.**

**AN: This is the only chapter that will not be in Willow's POV.**

…………………………

**Chapter 5: Realizing what you had**

…………………………

**Buffy's house**

Buffy hadn't moved from her bed all day. As a matter of fact she hadn't moved from her bed in the past week, ever since Willow walked out of house with Kennedy. She didn't understand what was wrong with her, she had waited so long to get her Willow and in a matter of three weeks she lost her because she was scared of what people would say.

Buffy looked up as her door opened and in walked Dawn. Dawn forced a smile but Buffy knew she wasn't happy with her. In fact Buffy knew that Dawn was disappointed with her. She really wanted the relationship between her and Willow to work, she was tired of seeing her sister depressed.

"Buffy you need to call her," Dawn said as she sat on the edge of Buffy's bed. "She loves you and I know that she is probably doing the same thing you're doing right now…except she is smart enough to have bought some Ben & Jerry's ice cream," she said with a smirk.

Buffy let out a little laugh. "You're the only that does the shopping," Buffy said.

"I know but I always tell you to make a list for what you want," Dawn said as she pushed her way up to where her sister was. "Buffy with all seriousness you need to call her and make it all better, I know she misses you and that she probably waiting for your call as we speak."

"I know I know but I don't know what to say to her. I don't know how to make it better. I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of relationship. I mean I care too much about what other people think of me," she said. "I know that of I'm with Willow people are going to talk, and I don't know if I can handle that." She explained.

"Buffy you save the freaking world on a day to day basis," she said. "How can what people think about you have this big of an effect on you? I mean after all if you never saved the world they wouldn't even be around if you never saved the world," she explained. "Buffy you need to stop caring about what other people think, and think about what you want. What will make you happy." She explained.

Buffy turned and looked out the window. As she looked out the window she remember something that Willow had told her when they were still in High School, right before she was about to face the master and Faith.

**Flashback**

"**Buffy it's a good fight and I want in," Willow said. **

"**I kinda love you." Buffy said.**

**End Flashback**

Buffy hung her head as she reached for the phone.

…………………………………………

AN: The chapter will not be update as fast as before but I will try to update them as soon as possible thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Buffy Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Buffy/Willow**

**Summary: It isn't happening like she thought**

**An: Buffy's POV**

……………………

**Chapter 6: The phone call**

……………………

**Buffy house**

I dialed the number that I knew from heart, it was the number that is burned into my brain every since I first came to Sunnydale. When I first came to Sunnydale I didn't like I would have any friends, I thought it would be just like in L.A after I became the slayer. I just became known as the weird freak girl…but Sunnydale had been different thanks to my two best friends.

Willow and Xander.

I love them both without question but lately my love for Willow has changed and I didn't know how to deal with it, that is until she told me she was going to marry Kennedy. For some reason I couldn't let her do that so I told her that I love her and that I wanted to be with her. She asked me if I was sure and I told her yeah because I was…at the time.

The phone is ringing on the other end of the line as I wait for the person to pick up. I hope they're there because I really need someone to talk to I know that this person will be able to help me. I know that they will understand.

"Hello?" Comes a husky reply on the other end of the phone line.

"Xander?" I say. He is the only one that knows me and Willow well enough to tell me what I need to hear.

"Buffy what's wrong?" he asked, he is always so concerned about me and that's why I love him. "Did something happen?" he asked me.

"No, no Xander nothing happened," I tell him and I can hear him sigh on the other end of the phone. "I just need your opinion on something," I tell him and I know he knows what I'm talking about. "It's Willow,' I tell him.

"I know Buffy," he said. "She called me," he tells me.

"What did she say?" I ask. He doesn't say anything. "Tell me," I say.

"She said she doesn't know if the thing with you is going to work, and Kennedy has offered to take her back because she still loves her," he explained.

All he heard was the sound of me hanging up the phone. I can't believe she would give up on me so easily, I thought she would want to make it work I didn't think I could lose her so quickly. And Kennedy! That's it I'm not going to stand for this anymore. I grab my jacket and my keys as I exit my house.

**Café**

Willow and Kennedy are sitting at the café shop right in the middle of town where everyone can see them. I mean people know we're together and she is acting like we aren't. We are damit and I am going to let everyone know it.

"Buffy?" I hear her ask as I watch her stand up and walk toward me as I am walking toward her. "We need to talk Buffy," she tells me but I keep walking. "Buffy I'm ser…" she is cut of as my lips collide with hers in a kiss that made people around us blush.

……………………………

**AN: Hope up liked it. I know I haven't update in awhile but I am getting back into my writing because well I miss it…lol. R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Buffy Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Buffy/Willow**

**Summary: It isn't happening like she thought**

**An: Willow's POV**

……………………

**Chapter 7: I don't know**

……………………

I wanted to hold the kiss as long as possible, maybe even forever but I knew I couldn't. The longer held the longer Buffy would think that everything would be okay. Everything wasn't okay and I don't know if everything will ever be okay again. I mean I trusted her with my heart when she told me she was ready, and all she did when we started was show me that she wasn't ready. This means she really doesn't love me.

I push away from her, even though it was hard for me because that was one hell of a kiss. I look around at everyone staring at us. Then I look at Kennedy and it looks like her heart is about to break from the sight of me with Buffy. I want to comfort her, but I know I can't, not anymore.

"Buffy," I say when she goes to kiss me again. Does she know this really isn't showing me anything? "Buffy we need to talk," I tell her as I reach for her hand and we walk away form the café and all the nosy eyes of strangers. I walk into an alley and look at her. "What was that all about?" I ask as I look at her. She had her hair pulled up in a loose ponytail, she was dressed in a pair of sweats and a tank top, and she was dressed for a day of lounging.

"I wanted to show you that I do love you and that you don't need to go back to Kennedy," she tells me and I swear to god that is the last time I tell Xander anything. "Please Will don't give up on us."

Give up on us; I don't think I could ever give up on us. I have waited for Buffy for a long time, even before I realized I liked girls. I stood by and watched as Angel broke her heart, then when Scott used her, then when Riley left without giving them a chance, and then finally with Spike. It was almost like she went to everyone except me. I wouldn't surprise me if she had gotten together with Giles…okay ew, that was even a little gross for me to think.

"Buffy I'm not the one that gave up on us," I say. "I was the one that walked out on my **OWN **wedding because you said you were ready," I tell her and she has the decency to look away. "Buffy I would have given anything for you to just reach over and grab my hand these last couple of weeks but you wouldn't." I paused as I held tears in check. "I mean god Buffy we held hands more as friends then we did as girlfriends," I tell her and she looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she tells me. "I didn't even realize what I was doing," she added. I don't say anything as she looks down at the ground. I know she is thinking of something to say but I honestly don't think there is anything that she can say. She looks up at me just as a couple tears drop from her eyes. "So where does that leave us?" she asks me.

Honestly I never even thought about that. I knew that I was mad at her and I wanted her to suffer just like she had been making me suffer. But I never once gave thought to where it would leave us as either friends or girlfriends after this was all over.

"Will?" she says my name when I don't respond.

"I don't know Buffy," I tell her. She nods her head and then turns and walks out of the alley. Just as she is walking out I see Kennedy walking in. Oh shit. "BUFFY!" I yell as in an instant Kennedy is being thrown up against the wall.

…………………

**AN: I know its been awhile but I've been busy. Hope you like it. R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: My Buffy Part 2**

**Pairings: Buffy/Willow**

**Summary: Sequel to My Buffy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of its characters. **

**Chapter 8: Smack Down**

The sound of bodies being thrown into walls is what could be heard throughout the alleyway. The bad part was that people were starting to gather around the opening of the alley to see the show and as hard as Kennedy and Buffy were throwing each other they were leaving marks in the walls. You could see crushed cement around where they were and soon people would begin to wonder how these two girls were still standing let alone breathing.

"BITCH!" Buffy yelled as she once again charged Kennedy how was just getting off the ground. Kennedy had a cut across her forehead and a long cut down her arm. Willow was more than certain that her noise was broken, her lips were breathing, she was going to be one sore person in the morning. "You think you can come back into her life and just steal her out from underneath me?" Buffy asked as she charged the other slayer.

"Why not? Isn't that what you did to me except it was at my wedding," Kennedy said as she moved out of the way as Buffy charged her and instead took hold of Buffy and drove her head into the wall. Willow was surprised when she didn't her the sound of a neck breaking. "Come on Buffy, I know you can do better than this."

"Kennedy…" Willow tried.

"Stay out of this Will," Kennedy said cutting the witch off. Willow looked around and she knew she couldn't use magic because the crowd had grown extremely large and she was wondering when the police were going to be called.

"Don't talk to her like that," Buffy said as she stood in front of Kennedy. Buffy brought her fist up and across Kennedy face making sure to throw her whole body into it. When the punch landed Kennedy went down and Buffy stumbled and it was easy to see that both girls were growing tired. "Come on Kennedy just give up, you know you can't beat me," Buffy said as she looked at her. "You know Willow belong to be." She added.

"Oh yeah then why did she come running back to me?" Kennedy asked and the was obviously not the right thing to say. Buffy walked over to her and picked her up with both hands so she couldn't move. She held her over her head for a couple of seconds before she threw her into the wall in front of her, this time she threw her so hard Kennedy went through the wall.

"Buffy that's enough…" Willow tried but Buffy was already in the whole after Kennedy. Before Willow could walk into the whole Buffy came flying out and hit the other wall. When Buffy stood up Willow could see that she had blood running down her face as did Kennedy. She had blood all over her arms and legs, both the girls looked like they had been at war, which they had. "This is it," Willow said when she looked at how bloody they were.

Willow looked up toward the sky and started chanting something in Latin and when she looked back at the slayers her eyes were as black as night. Then she stretched out her hands, one toward Buffy and the other toward Kennedy. Buffy and Kennedy charged each other once again but this time they couldn't even get within feet of each other.

Buffy looked at Willow confused, Willow's eyes were still black. "Will?" She asked confused. "What are you doing I can beat her," she said.

"I don't want you to beat her Buffy," Willow said as she continued to hold her hands out. "Buffy I don't know if everything is going to be okay between us but what I do know is that I need time, and I was with Kennedy for a long time and she knows me better than even you know me in some ways. So I talk to her about things, I even talk to her about you," Willow paused. "And Kennedy just because I am talking to you again doesn't mean that I want to get back together with you. You hurt me really bad when I found out you were cheating on me and Buffy didn't steal me from you, I planned on leaving you anyways," she explained.

Buffy and Kennedy stood there in shook as Willow's eyes slowing turned back to hazel. "You guys need to stop fighting because we need you guys, you guys need to protect us against things that we can't fight. You can't go around beating on each other just because you're jealous," she said.

"I'm not…"

"Buffy you are so jealous," Willow said with a smile. "All I need is time," she said to Buffy before she walked out of the alley and as she was leaving she cast a little spell on the people watching so that they would forget about what they had just witnessed. Buffy and Kennedy just stood in the alley bleeding.

**AN: Reviews make me update faster. **


	9. Chapter 9

Title: My Buffy Part 2

Pairings: Buffy/Willow

Disclaimer: I don't own the show

AN: I know it's been awhile but my computer crashed and I lost everything.

Chapter 9: Time

Willow's apartment

I had asked for time and I know she needed too. I mean I know I couldn't have expected her to be in an open relationship like me and Tara or even me and Kennedy had. All we had ever been was friends, we never, ever hinted that either ones wanted more. So when she told me she was ready, that she wanted to be with me, I guess I thought it was going to be just like my pervious relationships.

I love Buffy I do, and I always have but I think she makes a better best friend that she does a girlfriend. I don't maybe it's just me but she seems so distant when we're together, its like she knows were together but she doesn't want other people to know. Am I asking too much? Is that the problem that our relationship has? Am I expecting too much of her too soon?

I don't I guess it's just me but I always her and Faith had something on the side. You know they always spent so much time together, always patrolling and hunting and well just hanging out. And yeah it crossed my mind once or twice that they had hooked up and that's why it hurt her so much when Faith ran to the mayor instead of her. Maybe that's' why she can't be open with me. She afraid I will run away.

After all everyone else she has loved has ran out on her. Angel after graduation, Riley because she couldn't make up her mind, and Spike, he saved the world though so I don't think that counts. Even Faith, if there had been a relationship, she ran to the mayor and left Buffy out to dry without even a second thought.

I guess I'm thinking that Buffy just needs to get over her abandonment issues and let me in, she should know by know that I'm not going anywhere.

Buffy's house

She needs time, that's it, it isn't a dump and she isn't leaving, all she said she needed was time. But that's Faith said so long ago. She told me she needed time, that she was getting close to me and it scared her, so I gave as much time and she needed and what she do, she went evil and tried to kill my friends. Why is that? Everyone one that goes evil that I loved, Angel and Faith, always try to kill my friends instead of coming after me.

Do I have abandonment issues? Yeah I know I do its no secret. But I don't know what I can do to help me get over them. I know Will will never leave me but it's just the fact that letting her in gives her a chance to hurt me more than any vamp ever could. I love Willow I do and I want her in my life, I just hope she gives me a second chance.

Kennedy's apartment

You know I don't understand what everyone sees in Buffy, I mean she isn't even that pretty. There is this thing on her face, but I swear I'm the only one that ever notices that thing. I told Willow about it once and she just looked at me like I was stupid. But I don't understand why people get all wrapped up in her.

First there was Angel. Okay so I never really met him but I've heard stories. He was so obsessed with her, following her around, making sure that she was okay, I mean come on she's the slayer there isn't that much out there that can hurt her. I guess even when he was evil all he wanted to do was hurt her, not kill her, hurt her. He didn't care about anything else but her, what's up with that?

Second there was Riley, once again I've only heard stories. He was always all over Buffy; almost like he was afraid she was going to disappear or something. He would always get so jealous of the way Spike would look at her and the way the gang would talk about Angel. He always felt like he wasn't the right man for Buffy because he wasn't dead. He didn't want to believe what everyone already knew.

Third there was the evil fend known as Spike. He would always come off saying that he didn't like Buffy and that he was only hanging around so that she wouldn't kill him. Yeah right everyone knew he wanted her, I'm mean even she knew. Everyone would see the secret looks that he would send her way. Puppy dogs eyes he would give when he thought no one was looking. God even a blind person could see that he was in love with her.

Finally there is Willow. I knew when I first started dating Willow that she really wasn't with me; she was always thinking of someone else when we were together. Although I always thought it would have been Tara, but she was always thinking about Buffy. The one she never thought she could have. I thought with time I could get her to love me but once I realized it wasn't possible I started sleeping around, after all wasn't that what she was doing to me, except hers was in her subconscious.

I'm not going to let her go though; I'm going to fight for her until I'm too tired not to fight anymore. Willow is mine and there is no way I will let someone else fall victim to the Buffy drug.

**AN: Hope you liked it!!!**


End file.
